The present disclosure relates to a print device and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
An inkjet printer is known that inhibits decreases in image quality by agitating a pigmented ink. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2015-100988 discloses an inkjet printer that operates a pump to move a pigmented ink that is contained in a container and performs an agitation operation that agitates the pigmented ink.